Vulnerable
by fallingshort08
Summary: Both Harry and Draco have a secret that they don't want anyone to find out about, but when that someone happens to be the other they'll do anything to keep their secret safe.
1. Prologue: I Don't Want This

**Vulnerable**

_This is what I want. _

The bed is right there. She is sitting on the edge, waiting. Her legs spread just enough for him to know what it is she wants. She is wearing a black silk robe, tied loosely around her hips, revealing enough to assure him that this was what she wanted to do.

_I do too! I do. I want this. _

Soft pink lips parted slightly. Eyes focused only on him, traveling up and down his body. Her hands touching her hair, making sure every strand is as it should be. She spent so much time getting ready for this. What is he waiting for?

_What am I waiting for? Just do it! I want to. I do. _

She reached out a hand to grab his and pulls him forward. Wrapping her legs about his waist, she makes him bend down and greet her lips with his own. The kiss isn't what he expected. It is rushed, hungry. Not what it should be.

_Stop fighting it. Just go with her. I want to do this. _

She pulls away from him and moves farther up the bed, her head now resting on a pillow. He follows her, as he should, and lies down beside her. She doesn't wait, but climbs on top of him, her legs hugging either side of his hips. She presses down and kisses his lips once more.

_This doesn't feel right. _

He kisses her back, his hands tracing her back and playing with her hair. He hopes he is doing this right. Everything she does seems rushed. Needed, not wanted. This makes him uncomfortable. She is doing everything right, though. He knows this is what is supposed to happen, but it still doesn't feel right.

_Why doesn't this feel right? What is wrong with me? _

He pushes her off and turns over so he is on top now. Maybe this will help. He puts a hand on her cheek and kisses her waiting lips. Her body arches up to meet his and she takes his hand and slips it under her shirt, guiding it to where she wants it to be. He circles her nipple with his thumb, softly, but she wants it harder. This she keeps saying so.

_What does she want me to do? _

She stops him long enough to pull his shirt over his head and toss it on the ground. Doing the same to her own, she captures his lips again. Her hands are running through his hair, then on his back. Her feet are shifting on the bed, and rubbing his. He kisses her neck, her shoulders, her chest. Exactly where she whispers for him to go, but he still doesn't feel right.

_I can't stop holding back. I thought I wanted this. _

She takes his hand again and this time guides it down her stomach and under the elastic band of her skirt. His fingers trace the lining of her underwear before it is past that and touching her skin. She pushes his index finger into herself and then pulls her own hand back out and onto his neck. He wants to pull away, but he knows he can't do that now.

_I don't want this. I want to get out. What do I want?_

Confused now, he ignores her moans and tries to figure out what is wrong. This is everything he thought it would be. He is doing everything he pictured you were supposed to do, but it doesn't seem right to him. Something is missing.

_What? What is it?_

He takes back his hand and rolls off of her. She takes this opportunity to get back on top. She kisses his lips, then his neck, then down the center of his chest and his stomach. His breathing gets rapid and he thinks maybe this was what he wanted, but he knows this is false hope. He has always been ticklish. Just as she unbuttons his pants and starts to pull them down he jumps up and out of the bed. Pulling his pants up, grabs his shirt and pulls it over his head, panic rising up his throat.

"What is it? I thought you wanted to do this." She asks.

_So did I. _

"I – I just can't." He says, turning away and heading for the door.

_Can't? No, won't. And don't. I won't do this, because I don't want it. _

He looks back once before opening the door, but looks away just as quickly. He knew what he would find on her face. Disappointment. Confusion. The same things he was feeling right now.

_What was I supposed to do? I couldn't just go through with that and then regret it later. _

He walks in the dark back to his room, thankful no one else is awake to see him leave her room so soon.

_Could I? _

He wasn't so lucky in his room, though.

"So, how'd it go?" His friend asks from his bed in the corner of the dark room.

He sighs, "I didn't do it."

"What? Why not?" The voice demands, that same emotion coming back again, disappointment.

_Yeah, why not? _

"I just couldn't, okay? I don't want to talk about it." He answers, taking off his shirt and pants and climbing into his own bed.

"Okay, we don't have to talk about it then." His friend says.

_I have to talk about it sometime. I have to admit it sometime. _

"Thanks." He replies, and then turns to face the wall. He squeezes his eyes shut, willing every thought to just disappear.

_Even if it is just to myself. _

Every thought doesn't disappear. He lies there and every thought he had in the past half hour, every feeling, comes flying back to him. This isn't something he can run from. This isn't something he can hide. Especially not from himself.

_I think I'm…gay. _

There, he said it. Well, thought it.

Now he feels even more ashamed. Admitting it was like taking a step forward and now he couldn't go back.

_What am I supposed to do now? _

He felt…vulnerable. This was not what he had hoped to feel. This night was not supposed to end like this. He was supposed to be with her still. That wasn't what he wanted, though. No, what he wanted was something he couldn't let anyone find out about.

_NO one. No one can find out. Ever! _


	2. Chapter One: 2 Confrontations and a Conf...

A/N: Okay, just so you know, that first chapter was more like a prologue. The rest of the story will be in the third person form, and you will find out who the girl was, and who the two boys were, too. Thanks to you guys that reviewed.

So here's chapter one, really:

**Vulnerable**

"Harry, get up, come on, you have to." Ron nudged his best friend with his hand, as he had been doing for the past five minutes but only receiving grunts on Harry's part. "Aw, come on mate, it's not that bad."

"Oh yeah? How would you know?" Harry asked, his voice muffled by the fact that his face was in his pillow.

"Well if you'd just get up then maybe I would know, but you can't stay in bed all day. It might be Saturday, but it's already after eleven." Ron informed him. "We promised 'Mione we would do our Potions essay with her today."

Harry groaned, but reluctantly picked his head up from his pillow to look his flame haired friend in his bright blue eyes. "Ron, today is not the best day for me to be hanging around Hermione. I'm sure she's furious with me about last night."

"Harry, she's not." Ron insisted. "You and I both know how much Hermione wanted for that to help you. She won't be mad that you left a little earlier than planned."

"But that's just it. She will. I know she will because that's how I feel, too. I should have stayed. I should have finished what I started, but I just couldn't." Harry explained. "I wanted to. I really did. Then when she started, I found out what I had really gotten myself into." Harry looked down in shame.

Ron put a hand on Harry's arm, "Hey, it's okay to be scared, Harry. And out of everyone, it's you who should be. I mean, losing your parents to the same man who tried to kill you as well, and now you're destined to be the one who kills him once and for all. That's got to be a stressor."

"It's not even that, Ron." Harry admitted. "Sure, I get scared, but that wasn't the reason I came back early last night."

"Then…what?" Ron wondered.

"Okay, so Hermione put the spell on me, you know, the one that would make me be able to dig through my thoughts and help me find out why I was having these vicious dreams and if there was any way to stop them." Harry took a deep breath, knowing that at some point he was going to have to tell his friends, and it might as well be now. "I learned other stuff about myself. Stuff I didn't know about myself before."

Ron narrowed his eyes, "What _kind _of stuff are we talking, Harry?"

"Well, it's not like I'm secretly the son of Voldemort or anything." Harry said, ignoring Ron's shudder at the sound of the Dark Lord's name. "Just normal things. Like, how I always sign papers with my right hand even though I'm left handed? Yeah, that's because my dad used to, and it was just something I subconsciously remembered and picked up. Even though I was only one years old when they…died."

"That's actually kind of cool." Ron told Harry. "But wait, what was it that you found out that made you leave? I mean, it's not like the spell would just stop once you left the library. What were you trying to get away from Hermione for?"

"I'm trying." Harry said quietly. "Hermione was recording everything I found out. I would find something, and then tell her about it. It had only been a few things in that I found out something I just – I couldn't tell her. She asked me what I found and I panicked. I thought, maybe she knew. Maybe she could see and hear and feel exactly was I was. I know it's crazy, but I got scared. I had to get out of there. So I just told Hermione that I was tired and ran up here as fast as I could. I tried to forget, I really did. It would be so much better if I could only forget what I…" Harry trailed off, not able to think about this thing anymore. "Ron, you have no idea how bad this is."

Ron looked concerned, "Harry, what is it? Just tell me. Please. I won't say anything about it to Hermione if you don't want me to. That's it, isn't it? You like her, don't you?" Ron asked, standing up like a territorial dog.

"Sit down, you idiot. No, I do not like Hermione. When are you going to tell her how you feel, anyways?" Harry tried to dodge the subject of him with this new one.

Ron's cheeks immediately grew pink, but he pushed the blush back down where it belonged and shook his head, "Oh no you don't. You are not getting away with this that easily. Come on, Harry, what is so big that you can't even tell _me_?"

Harry felt guilty, "It's not that I'm trying to keep this from you. I just can't seem to bring myself to say the words. It's like, once I say them, it's out. No more secret. Once I say it, I can't take it back, and I don't like that."

"Harry, please tell me. Whatever it is, I'm here for you." Ron promised.

"Okay, but you can't freak out about it." Harry warned. "I don't have these feelings yet. I don't even know where my mind got the idea to even _think_ this. That's why I freaked out, because this thought had never once crossed my mind. _Ever_. It is just so…embarrassing, and…weird. I – "

"Okay, okay, I get it. Now out with it." Ron said impatiently.

Harry took a deep breath and then spoke, "I'm…_gay_."

He whispered the last word so softly that Ron was at first going to ask him to repeat it but then it hit him. Harry Potter…"Gay?"

Harry nodded, averting his eyes to the ceiling.

* * *

Draco awoke, blinking at the ceiling for a moment, and then rolling onto his side, which was when he came face to face with a curly dark brown haired boy with dark blue eyes who was kneeling beside the bed, smirking.

"Blaise, just what do you think you are doing?" Draco demanded his roommate.

"Waiting for you to wake up, what else?" Blaise said as if it were obvious. "And now that you're awake, what the hell happened last night?"

Draco groaned. He had almost forgotten. Almost. "Nothing happened."

"Exactly," Blaise agreed. "And that, my friend, is the problem."

"What are you talking about?" Draco was not fully attentive in the morning unless he'd taken a shower, which, obviously, he had not yet done.

"Draco, what happened last night? Why didn't you fuck her? You said you wanted to, so I set things up, and you come home at ten o'clock at night, and you certainly didn't look like you just had your first time, so what's up?" Blaise sounded a little frustrated with his best friend, but under it all was just concern.

"I don't know." Draco admitted. "I just couldn't have sex with her. I was going to. I _did _want to, but then…I don't know. Something happened and I realized I didn't want to do it with her. I _hate _Pansy. Of all the people for me to lose my virginity to, she is the last person on the list. I mean, sure, she'd probably tell everyone I was great even if I wasn't, but she's a fucking slut. She's probably infested with STD's and I don't want to get one of those." Draco shivered. "Oh god, gross. I have to go take a shower." Draco jumped up and ran into the bathroom, turning the water on really hot.

He returned to his and Blaise's dorm room in a towel, his shaggy white blonde hair still dripping. Blaise stood leaning against Draco's bedpost until he noticed and asked, "What?"

"That is so not an excuse. Who cares how many people she's shagged? At least you'll be one of them. Pansy might be a slut, but she's also the hottest Slytherin pureblood there is." Blaise pointed out.

Draco said quietly, sort of hoping the other boy wouldn't hear him, "That doesn't matter."

He had no such luck. Blaise heard and, eyebrows raised, he questioned, "Wait a minute. So you're saying that you, Draco Malfoy, want your first time to be with someone you are actually in _love _with?"

Draco shook his head, "No, I didn't say that exactly." Draco turned to change. "If not love, at least lust. I don't find Pansy attractive in the least. I mean, curvy, yes, but _sexy_, no. Not a chance."

"Draco, Draco, Draco," Blaise scolded, "You have too high of expectations for a woman to even meet your standards. Personally, I think you have some deep, dark secret you don't want anyone to find out about and that's why you're making up all these excuses not to have sex." Blaise smirked at seeing the tips of Draco's ears turn red, "Is there something you'd like to share with me?"

"No, Blaise, there is absolutely nothing I'd like to share with you. Why do you ask?" Draco said, trying to sound innocent.

"Because," Blaise started, reaching out to turn Draco around to face him, "of that." He pointed at Draco's blushing cheeks. "You're hiding something, and don't you worry, I will find out what that something is sooner or later. You know I will. You might as well just tell me. Unless you want me to just happen to let it slip at lunch that you've had wet dreams every night this week about a certain _someone _who also happens to be a Gryffindor, not to mention a _boy_."

Draco felt his heart start pounding faster and his stomach did a flip. Was he joking? "What – what do you mean?"

"Yes, that's right, Drakie boy." Blaise nodded evilly. "I hear you. Your moans as you call out his name. I mean, praising him as a hero is one thing, but calling out 'Oh, Harry, Harry, oh, please, Harry!' Well…that's another. Especially since you act so unfriendly to his face. Is there something going on here, or is it just your subconscious mind having a little fun?"

Draco had Blaise pinned to the wall so fast that Blaise couldn't have responded to it if he wanted to. Draco hissed, "If you say anything about this to anyone, I swear, I will kill you. Got that?"

Blaise nodded, trying to loosen Draco's tight grip on his throat. Draco let go and Blaise gasped for air. "Merlin, Draco. Going a bit over the edge there, don't you think? Did you really think that for one minute I'd trash you like that? You're my best friend, Draco. I would never do that to you. Besides, do you know who you're talking to here? Yes, it is I, Blaise Lukas Zabini, as un-straight as they come. And I do mean that both ways." Blaise wiggled his eyebrows.

"You're sick." Draco said, pushing Blaise away from him.

"Yes, I know, but you love me anyways." Blaise agreed. "So…do you have anything to tell me yet?"

Draco thought about his options. Not too many from where he was standing. He could either pretend he wasn't gay and just not tell anyone, or tell Blaise and risk having the boy tell his secret to the rest of the Slytherins. Blaise might be Draco's best friend, but that still didn't take away the fact that the boy was the biggest gossip in the school. Draco decided not to tell Blaise yet. He couldn't, really. If he told it would be like signing the contract in his own blood; agreeing that he was gay, and he was not ready to do that yet. _Malfoys _were not same sex oriented. They did _not _fall in love with boys, and certainly not one who was their _enemy_. What had that dream meant anyways?

"Blaise," Draco started.

"Hmm?" Blaise replied, distracted at picking out what he was going to wear today.

"Were you joking about the Potter dream?" Draco asked hopefully.

Blaise looked up at Draco surprised, "Of course. I just had a hunch and thought if I threatened you, you might tell me what was up. Eww, god no. If you were having wet dreams about Potter, I'd move out." Blaise laughed. He straightened up. "Why? _Do_ you dream about Potter?"

Draco shook his head forcefully, "No! Of course not! That's why I was asking. I was just making sure. Eww is right. If I were dreaming about Potter you wouldn't have to move out, I'd kill myself and save you the trouble."

Blaise laughed again. "So you aren't going to tell me?"

"Tell you what?" Draco questioned.

"About your…secret?" Blaise spelled it out a little more.

"I don't have a secret, you silly git." Draco insisted.

"Okay, Draco, but you're going to have to admit you're gay at some point or another." Blaise said, pulling on his green robes. "I'll be waiting for when you're ready."

Draco stared, wondering how Blaise had known, while the other boy walked towards the door. Right before he pulled it shut behind him, Draco remembered to reply, "I'm not gay, Blaise!"

Blaise didn't say anything else, just smirked and shut the door in Draco's handsome face.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so, in case you didn't know (which I'm hoping you've figured it out by now) the people in the prologue were Draco, Pansy and Blaise. I was going to have it be Harry, Hermione and Ron, but I figured that might cause some tension between them, and I didn't want that.

Please review and tell me what you think so far. I'll try and get another chapter out soon.


	3. Chapter 2: Slip Ups

A/N: I know it has been absolutely FOREVER since I've written anything for this fic, but I've decided I want to continue writing it. So…I hope you all don't hate me and are still willing to read. I'll try to update again soon.

Chapter Two:

**Vulnerable**

"Come on Ron, say something." Harry begged, nudging his friend's shoulder. He was sitting on the bed beside Ron, but Ron wasn't looking at him, he was staring off at the wall.

Ron snapped out of his shocked stare and shook his head, "No…no, that can't be true. You…you can't be _gay_. You're my best mate. I…I don't know what you want me to say to that. Why did you never tell me before? We're 16 you had to have known before now! Harry I…I don't know…"

"Stop talking Ron." Harry ordered, standing up so he was looking Ron in the face. "This is why I didn't want to tell you. Did you forget everything I just said to you? I've never thought about liking boys before. I've never had a gay thought ever, okay? This is just what I found out when I was with Hermione last night. Please understand, Ron. It's not my fault." Harry stopped talking. He couldn't go on knowing Ron was going to be creeped out by him. He didn't know what he would do if he didn't have Ron anymore.

"Okay, mate, I hear you." Ron said calmly. "But you have to see this from side, too. I'll try to understand. It's just if you've never felt…_gay_…before then how do you know you are? Maybe it was just a…a fluke or something and you're really not. You think that's what happened, Harry?"

Harry shook his head slowly, "No. That spell Hermione cast couldn't have messed up. Come on Ron let's just talk about this later. We're going to be late meeting Hermione. I'm going to take a shower, and you can go tell Hermione about what happened, okay? I think one confession a day is my limit."

"Sure, sure, I'll go tell Hermione." Ron nodded getting up off the bed.

"Ron wait, this doesn't change anything between us, right? I don't want things to be weird." Harry said, biting his lower lip.

Ron put his hand on Harry's shoulder and said, "No. Nothing's going to change, don't worry. I'm not homophobic. Hell, I think Percy's gay and I still live with him. Maybe I can hook you two up and you can get married and be my brother."

"Ron you're kidding. Percy? I don't think so. He's not really my type." Harry said, pushing Ron's arm off his shoulder.

Ron started laughing, "I was only kidding. If you have to like men, you're at least going to get someone good looking, right?"

Harry joined his friend in his laughter, "Oh course, what do you take me for?"

Draco was walking by himself up to the Great Hall for some breakfast when he heard clicking heels hurrying behind him. "Draco, wait up!" Draco rolled his eyes, inwardly moaning for not walking faster, before turning to greet Pansy.

The blonde grabbed him by the shoulders and kissed him roughly on the lips before releasing him and saying in a sultry voice, "Blaise told me all about how you want to wait to have sex until you know for sure that you like them, and that's totally okay with me. It's actually the sweetest thing I've ever heard. I would never have guessed Draco Malfoy was a softie." She smiled and pinched one of his cheeks.

"Wasn't that nice of Blaise to tell you that for me? He's such a _great_ guy." Draco said, taking note to beat the shit out of Blaise later. "I'm glad you understand, Pansy, I knew you would."

"You should have just told me in the first place. There are so many things we can do without actually doing the dirty deed." Pansy winked a heavily made up blue eye at Draco and pinched his butt. "So just let me know."

"Sure thing, Pansy." Draco said, wincing at the thought of actually having to touch Pansy again the way he did last night. "I was actually on my way to eat, so…"

"Great, I'll come with you." Pansy took hold of one of Draco's hands and pulled him down the corridor with her.

Harry walked out of the boy's dorm and into the common room feeling refreshed and ready to face Hermione's reaction. He saw Ron first, motioning to the chair opposite him and making a face told Harry Hermione hadn't taken his news very well. Hermione must have seen Ron's gesture because a moment later her head poked up over the top of the chair, and tears immediately filled her brown eyes.

"Harry!" She stood and attached herself to Harry's waist, crying into the front of his robe. "Why didn't you tell me? You should have just told me last night. You thought _that _idiot could handle your news better than I could have?"

"Hey!" Ron protested.

Harry awkwardly patted Hermione on the back, not sure why she was so upset. "I'm sorry 'Mione, I was scared. I just came back here and went to sleep. I didn't tell Ron until this morning. I didn't think I could handle saying anything to anyone last night. I really am sorry."

Hermione nodded, "I understand, but I still wish you would have told me. How do you feel? Are you okay with all of this? I mean, I know this must be hard to hear, especially in the way that you did, but are you handling this all right?" She wiped her eyes with her hands and stared into Harry's face looking for a reaction.

"Um, I think I'm going to be fine. I don't think I'll walk out of the common room and fall in love with the next good looking bloke that walks by, but when it happens I'm sure I'll be okay." Harry really wasn't sure what he'd do when he started thinking about other boys being hot or whatever. He probably wouldn't be sharing that with Ron or Hermione anytime soon. In fact, he still hoped he wouldn't have feelings for a boy at all.

"Harry, just promise me you won't try to hide things like this from us again, okay? Because we can always help, and you know that." Hermione said.

Harry hesitated and then nodded, "All right, I promise I won't hide things from either of you."

"Good, are we done now? Because I'm starving," Ron said impatiently.

"Yes Ronald, we can go eat." Hermione said, leading the way. "You really must learn to use your manners. When we're discussing important matters you can't interrupt just because you're hungry. You're always hungry."

"Are you correcting my manners or telling me I'm a pig? Because I'm confused," Ron asked.

"It doesn't matter. Let's go eat." Hermione said with a toss of her light brown hair.

The three were silent as they approached the Great Hall. Before they went inside, though, Harry had to say something to them. He grabbed both of their elbows and said, "Wait, you guys aren't going to say anything to anyone, right? I don't want you to accidentally slip up or anything. Not yet at least. Maybe I'll tell people someday. Just not yet, not until I feel something, you know?"

"Of course, Harry. We won't say anything, will we Ron?" Hermione said, starting the red head in the eyes hardly.

"What are you looking at me like that for? I'm not going to say anything." Ron said, his blue eyes wide and innocent. "Harry, you trust me, don't you mate?"

"I guess so, but if you slip up I will kick your sorry arse." Harry warned.

"Sure, of course. I wouldn't expect anything less." Ron agreed.

"All right, let's go eat then." Harry said, leading the way to their usual seats at the Gryffindor table. The Hall was nearly empty, but it was late and most people had already eaten and moved on to other things. There were no Gryffindors other than Harry, Hermione and Ron. There was a few Ravenclaw, a group of Hufflepuff girls and a circle of Slytherin: Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson, Zabini and a few others.

Draco had already glared at Blaise until the boy knew Pansy had blabbed to Draco after he told her not to. It was his own fault for trusting Pansy, he knew she couldn't keep a secret, but he didn't think she could say something to him in the time it took her to get from the Slytherin common room to the Great Hall. Blaise mouthed "I'm sorry" to Draco a few times, and Draco finally forgave him and was talking to him when Potter and his two followers came in and Blaise jokingly wiggled his eyes and Draco. Draco kicked Blaise under the table and started ignoring him again.

"Ow, Merlin!" Blaise grabbed his shin and bit his lip. "Did you have to kick me that hard, Draco? I was only kidding!"

Pansy frowned, "What were you kidding about? I didn't hear you say anything."

"It was nothing, Pansy." Draco said. "I kicked him because he made a face at me."

"Well why'd you make a face at him, Blaise?" Pansy wondered.

Blaise took a bite of a pumpkin muffin and then said, "Mffm, I felt like it."

"You shouldn't tease poor Draco, you know he's a sensitive boy." Pansy said in her loud voice and reached under the table and slid her hand from Draco's knee to his upper thigh.

Draco heard laughter from the Gryffindor table beside them and he looked over to see Potter, Weasel and Mudblood doubled over from laughter. He heard Weasel gasp out, "Malfoy! Sensitive!" Then he just burst out laughing all over again. Draco removed Pansy's hand from his lap and glared at Blaise.

A/N: Okay, so I'm stopping there for now. When I get a few reviews I'll put up the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 3: Confusion

A/N: Okay, thank you to those who reviewed. I'm glad you like the story so far. It's going to be slow working into the actual relationship, but I'm trying to make it amusing while in the process of that. Please let me know your thoughts about how the story is going, it always helps.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, as all of you know.

* * *

**Vulnerable**

Harry, Hermione and Ron were walking back to the Gryffindor common room after their last class, Potions. "Man, I can't wait until this year is over." Ron announced loudly.

"Ron, it's only November." Hermione pointed out. "We do have a lot of the year left; you can't let Snape get to you."

"I know, but why? Why did he have to assign us a five page essay on sleeping potions due Monday? My weekend is ruined." Ron complained.

"Oh honestly, five pages won't take you that long to write if you'd just sit down and do it. You have three days. Besides, what were your plans for the weekend other than sleeping in and not showering?" Hermione questioned with a small smile on her lips.

"Not all of us are super smart like you, Hermione. And who says I don't shower?" Ron said.

"I'm not sure whether I should take that as a compliment or not." Hermione said.

"Enough you two, I've heard too much of your bickering to last me a life time." Harry laughed.

"Sorry mate, but it's her, honestly." Ron told him.

"Oh sure, Ronald, blame this all on me. I was just trying to give you a bit of advice and you turn it into something bad." Hermione shook her head.

Harry rolled his eyes and proceeded into the common room after saying, "pumpkin pie" to the Fat Lady. He sat down at a table by the fireplace and pulled out a fresh sheet of parchment.

"You starting that essay already?" Ron asked.

Harry nodded, "If I finish most of it tonight then I won't have to worry about it at Quidditch practice on Saturday."

"That's a good idea." Ron agreed, taking a seat beside his best mate.

"You're going to start your essay now?" Hermione asked, eyebrows shooting upward.

"Maybe…" Ron frowned at her and took a sheet of parchment from Harry. He wrote his name on the paper and bent his head in thought. A few minutes later he said, "I got nothing. I'm going to see what Dean and Seamus are doing."

After he left the table, Hermione asked Harry, "Are you okay? You've been sort of quiet today. And when you weren't being quiet you were overly happy."

Harry looked up from his essay. "I'm fine, really. I just am not in a talking mood."

"Harry, I understand this is going to take a while for you to be back to normal, but it's going to be okay." Hermione assured him.

"I know it is. And I'm sorry if I'm distant for the next few days, but you understand that I'm trying to work things out." Harry paused, chewing on his pen. "What I don't get is how those thoughts were in my mind and that spell brought it out, but I never even had a clue before. Do you think that if I didn't find out from the spell I would date girls for the rest of my life? Or would I some day figure out I'm gay?"

"I don't know Harry." Hermione replied.

* * *

"I don't know, Draco." Blaise said from his bed. He and Draco were in their room and Draco was confronting him about telling Pansy Draco was soft earlier.

"But just why did you have to tell Pansy? Seriously, Blaise, anyone but her would have been better. Couldn't you have told her I…I don't know, something that didn't make me look like a complete pussy?" Draco was saying.

"I said I don't know, Draco. I told Pansy because she asked me what happened to you last night and it was the first thing that came to mind. Would you rather I told her you're gay?" Blaise questioned.

"No, but…" Draco abruptly stopped. "I never said I was gay, Blaise."

Blaise smirked and in a flash was off his bed and had Draco pinned to the wall. "You slipped, Draco." Draco tried to interrupt but Blaise put a finger to the other boy's lips, "Shh. I told you before, you can trust me. I've known you for years, Draco, you can't lie to me. You like boys." Draco was shaking his head, but he couldn't say anything. "You do, Draco. You like the way they're bodies are firm, and they're actions are rough. And you like everything about them that is different from a girl."

Blaise took his hand off Draco's mouth and Draco opened his mouth to speak, but Blaise quickly stopped him by putting his mouth on Draco's. He sucked on Draco's lower lip and then bit it before pulling away. Draco stared at him with his silver eyes, his mouth hanging open. "You can lie all you want, Draco, but I know you liked that." And with that, Blaise walked out of the room, leaving Draco to figure out his thoughts.

* * *

A/N: Okay, I know it's kind of short, but I'll have another chapter up soon. And don't worry, this isn't going to turn into a Draco/Blaise, I'm just having him show Draco that he likes boys (as we all know he does ). 


End file.
